Rules of The Queen
by TrueGrimm
Summary: Prince Charming and Snow White were the only ones that could stop the Queen. Now they are split up. Can they find each other again in time to stop the Queen, when they can't even remember their own names?
1. Chapter 1

The poor boy woke up at the crack of dawn on a hill overlooking a small, empty town. Getting up, he realized that his right leg was very sore and that he could barely put any pressure on it. A part of his brain kind of clicked pieces of his puzzle into place and he began to make a mental list of priorities. First, he had to find food and water, then, if he was lucky, he could live in one of those deserted buildings in the ghost town below.

Starting his trek down the gently curving hill, he tried to remember some things about his past. So he started with something that should have been relatively easy, saying his name. So he opened his mouth and sorted around in his mind for his name, which was very unusual, because most kids learn their names when they are very young. But he was- wait, he didn't know how old he was. Fueled by these strange happenings, he rushed down the slippery hill, half sliding, and half running down. The adrenaline masking his pain from his right leg, he almost felt free and invincible. Almost.

As he came into the town, his adrenaline ebbed away and he winced as he could now feel that his right leg was throbbing, rather painfully. Inching into the closest building, he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. For some reason, he felt that somebody was watching him; judging him like a predator. Looking into the full-length mirror, he saw that he was about fifteen, maybe sixteen, and had curly blonde hair with piercing bright ice blue eyes. For the first time, he saw himself and he sees that he is wearing a necklace. It was in the shape of a seashell and appeared to be a locket.

Opening the locket, he sees no picture. Nothing. It is completely empty. He is about to toss it away when the light catches something on the back of the necklace. Turning around in his hands, he sees a name inscribed in the metal.

_Prince Charming._

Somewhere around the same hills the boy had awoken, a girl of about fifteen-years-old wakes up with a kink in her neck and a throbbing right leg. Groaning as she gets up, she tries to remember where she was. Then she tries to remember where she is from, but she doesn't know the answers to either of those questions. She does not even know what her name is. Her memory has been wiped.

She starts to walk slowly, and in about ten minutes time she sees the ocean. Looking into the waves, she sees her reflection and sees that she has curly, dark hair and brown, warm and innocent eyes. Her eyebrows are kind of thick and she has a ovel face. She looks back at the ocean and realizes with a start that it is now lake. She could have sworn that there had been an ocean, not a lake. But she forgets that for the moment because the water is calling her. It is so beautifully clear and unpolluted. So she dives in, cherishing the feeling of the water splashing against her face and waves crashing over her body as she floats.

When she gets out, she feels something cold pressed against her skin. Looking down, she notices that she has a locket around her neck and that it is in the shape of a dove. She opens it and finds it to be suprisingly bare. Inspecting the locket closer she notices that on its back there are two words.

_Snow White._

In her castle the Queen laughs. She has finally done it! The two little brats are seperated and they cannot stop her reign over her kingdom. But magic always had its price...

But she was willing to pay that price, whatever it might be.

**A/N: Hey readers! Please no flames, because this is my second story published on FanFiction, but constructed critisim is welcomed... oh, and if you want to say any suggestions on which other characters I should put into this story or where I should go with this, please comment! :) Merci beaucoup! (That's French!) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Snow White's hands touched the carved letters, she feels a cold shiver run down her back. It feels as though someone is watching her. Turning around slowly, she sees green eyes glowering at her from within the deep folds the shadows. A scream starts to make its way up her throat, but at the last second, she swallows it down and bravely takes a step forward. Towards the glowing eyes.

As Snow walks closer, she hears a cackle coming from deep within her brain. _You will never win, Little Snow White. You and your little Charming will never find each other again!_ How cliche, Snow thought to herself, rolling her eyes. That weird voice had somehow made her a little angrier, and Snow had no doubt that she knew that voice from somewhere else. Walking up to the green eyes once more, she felt braver. Less frightened that she couldn't remember everything that she should.

Bracing herself for the worst, she took the final step...

And found her face to face with a _tree nymph?_ She had been scared of a tree nymph? Something in her brain had recognized the creature and had stated the fact that nymphs were pacifists, as long as you don't harm their tree, anyways.

"Hi there! My name is Daisy Lignum!" Chirped the too peppy girl. She was Snow's age and had straight blonde hair and keen green eyes. In other words, she just screamed "Sunshine and nature!"

Oh great, Snow White thought, I am stuck with an insanely happy girl and she's already giving me a headache!

""My name is Sn-" Snow stopped herself. She got a feeling that she just shouldn't tell Daisy her name yet. " Sierra Kylie. Nice to meet you."

" It looks like you are lost. Are you looking for someone?" Daisy asked, concern in her voice.

Snow opened her mouth to say no when she remembered something. " Yes, actually. I am looking for someone named Charming."

"Oh! Prince Charming? He has been missing for two days now, Sierra. Haven't you heard?" Daisy asked, shocked that "Sierra" didn't know the news.

"Oh." Snow said, a little put out. The voice in her head had said that her and Charming weren't going to find each other again. Well, if it was one thing Snow hated, it was when people underestimated one another. " Yes, you see, I still need to find him. He is my- my-" Snow stuttered, trying to find something to call him. He wasn't a friend, since she didn't know him...

"Oooooh! He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Daisy said, getting this dazed look on her face, as if she were in dream.

"No! No, I just need to find him!" Said Snow White, her cheeks blushing a deep pink.

"Oh, it's okay! Admit it, you guys are in lo-ove!" Daisy chimed in a sing-song voice.

"No!" But Snow could tell by Daisy's raised eyebrow that she wasn't going to take another no. " okay, fine, whatever. Make up any story about-" But Snow didn't get to finish her sentence because of Daisy nearly suffocating her with a big hug.

"Okay, since I know the woods better than anyone else, I will help you find him! For love!"


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White groaned as she, once again, got a twig stuck in her hair. Pulling hard on her hair to get it free. Finally, with the last tug, her hair came free... with the twig still intertwined in it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said with an irritated eye roll.

"What? You got another twig stick in your hair?" Daisy asked, turning around, her green skirt flowing around her. Daisy walked over to where Snow White was, took her hold of the twig and pulled. Snow yelped as the stick came out with a few of her hairs still knotted on it.

"Jeez, Daisy. Did you have to pull so hard?" she asked, messaging her head where Daisy had yanked.

"Yes, yes I did."she replied, starting to walk again.

"Where are we going anyways?" Snow White asked.

"We are going to the closest village to get some supplies to start our trek. Our trek for love!" Daisy said, putting her right foot on a rock and posing in a dramatic way. Snow White couldn't help but laugh at how weird Daisy looked.

But as Snow White laughed, Daisy noticed a tree with something carved into the bark.

"Oh, I really hate it when people do this!" Daisy said, gesturing to the words on the tree. "It really blows my leaves! For all I care, people who do that can-"

"Look!" Snow White interrupted. Pointing to the words, she notices what it read.

Snow White's Grave

Her breath quickened as she read the last word. As far as she could tell she was still alive.

"Are you reading this, Daisy?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, poor Snow White. I guess I can forgive them this one time. I have heard of Snow White a couple of times before, and she sounded like a really nice person," Daisy said as she took a flower from her chain of flowers around her head and tossed it on the ground under the tree in reverence.

"No, Daisy, that is not the point. I haven't been completely honest to you, I am Snow White." She said.

"What? No, you can't be, these words say that she is dead." Daisy said, her arms crossed.

"No, I am! I will show you proof, and if you still don't believe me after that, then you are messed up." Snow said, reaching into the pocket of her pants. Taking out the locket, she showed it to Daisy. "See the words on the back?" she asked, turning it over.

Daisy gasped, her wide eyes looking closer.

"Well, what I have heard of Snow White is that she is the fairest in the lands and that when she sings, animals will do her bidding. Oh, and that the queen hated her, I mean you, because you were the only one prettier than her. " Daisy said.

"Okay, then let's get moving before she finds us. Hey, maybe I could try that singing stuff and see if I an call a horse or something." Snow said.

After only a single note, almost all of the animals near by came rushing in.

"Oh yeah! I love this ability!" Snow White said with a grin on her face. "But why isn't that crow over there coming over?"

"We need to leave, like, right now!" Daisy said with worry and fright in her voice," Those are the Queen's birds! They report everything back to her."

And with that, they jumped on a horse and ran through the open meadow that was in front of them. And the crows rose into the air, heading back to report everything to their Mistress and Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Were you able to scare her off, Crane?" I asked the crow.

"Of course, my Queen, she's scattered with her…friend," he morphed into a human.

"Good. Let's bring her prince shall we?"

"Right away," he bowed to me.

"Of course, my Queen, she's scattered with her…friend," he morphed into a human.

"Good. Let's bring her prince shall we?" I asked him.

"Right away," he bowed to me.

"Let's see if she can recognize her true love," I snickered.

After that scary crow came after us, Daisy and I decided to hurry out of the forest. It wasn't a good idea to keep staring at my grave, after all. As we exited, I wondered about Charming. Was he safe? What happened to him? I didn't think I would ever find him again. I'm not even sure I remember where we separated. I saw the Queen's castle up ahead and felt a sickly sorrow wash upon me. I was terrified of her existence.

"What are you thinking about?" Daisy asked me.

"I'm going to have to face her one of these days. Maybe she can tell me what happened," I suggested.

"There's no way! She did this to you in the first place. It's not safe," she explained.

"I know. It needs to take some time for me to learn everything. My memory's faded and she knows what happened," I stated.

"Well, if you go, I can't come too," she sighed.

"I know. You don't have to stick around much longer, okay?" I assured her.

She nodded as we passed the castle. We kept our eyes on a green path we were walking on. It's better to be safe and know where I'm going then to wander around. I looked up to see something up ahead. It was someone or something on a horse! I grabbed Daisy's hand and started running back the other way. I heard the horse's shoes stomping on the pavement as it came closer. Soon enough, it was in front of us. I stared up at the tall figure, feeling scared.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked menacingly.

The figure didn't respond and dropped down from the horse. Finally, I could see who he was. It was a man who I didn't' really know. He smiled at me, charmingly. I looked like a scared orphan, unready to stay at a foster home. He laughed out loud and took my hand.

"Snow White," his lips breathed out the words.

"Do I…know you?" I was scared.

"You might remember a certain someone," he pulled out a long necklace from his shirt.

He revealed a name on the back. I'm pretty sure it said Prince Charming. I looked back up at him and turned my head sideways. Was it really that easy to find him? My lips formed a straight line, as I didn't say anything.

"Say something, Snow!" she shouted at me.

"You're really…him?" I asked.

"I guess you don't remember. That's okay. I only know my name from the locket. When I looked inside, it was you," he opened the locket. It was me from sometime I didn't know.

"Where did you get this?" I held it in my hands.

"I have no idea. I wake up, find this around my neck, and look inside. You're beautiful face is there staring up at me. I've asked around towns and villages and they recognize you as Snow White. They tell me you have the blackest of hair and palest of skin and the reddest lips," he explained.

"You got that right," Daisy interrupted.

"Stop it, Daisy," I looked to her. "I want to know about me. I was wondering if you could help me. We should help each other, at least," I made him an offer.

"That's why I wanted to find you. Do you have any evidence?" he asked.

I reached the inside of my shirt and found the cold locket leaning against my skin. Did I want to show him my locket? He already knew who I was. I pretended to fix my shirt and smiled up at him.

"I don't. I woke up on a beach and started walking when I found Daisy. I told her that I was looking for you. Here you are," I sounded happy.

"I guess you guys don't need me," she pouted.

"You may tag along," Charming spoke to her.

"Yay! This is going to be a great adventure! I'm really excited. What are we going to do? Do we have a plan?" she asked too much.

"Actually, I was thinking we should see the Queen right now," he advised.

"White's not ready," Daisy perked up.

"Yes I am. This may be the only chance I have of learning. She can't be a menacing woman," I told them.

"You're right. We've never seen her so we should just take a chance," he explained softly.

I nodded as we began to walk towards the castle. As we got further up there, it was much bigger. It didn't look like those cliché scary castles. It was a normal grey with beautiful bricks. It was a gorgeous citadel. As we got to the gate, crows started to land on the castle and on the ground.

"This is really weird. Crows seem to like you, Snow," Daisy giggled.

"That one crow didn't like me. I guess he's an odd one out," I responded.

I wanted to get across the gate but I wasn't sure how. I reached in to touch it but the crows started going crazy! All of them, at once, started flying in the air, circling around us! Daisy started to huddle behind Charming while I stood my ground. I was scared but they were just animals. I call them and sing to them. Singing might work. My voice lifted to the sky but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, they all swooped down on me and gathered me with their claws.

"Snow!" Charming called out to me.

"I'll just talk to her!" I called back.

They lifted me higher to the tallest citadel there was. We entered through a large window and set me down. They gathered in unison and started to flap their wings faster. Slowly, a man was created from the wings. I fell to the floor in horror and dropped my mouth. He smiled as his angelic cape flowed behind him. He was just as pale as me. He had navy blue hair that fell to his eyes. His jacket was long and bellowing like a wing. His shoulders were patched with feathers. He was the Crow Man.

"I'm sorry I had to take you away from your friends like that. They're a bit too different from you. I understand you," he put his hand on his heart.

"What do you know about me? Who are you?" I was afraid.

"Only the Queen can tell you. My lips are sealed unless you have a way to pry them open. Why me? I'm simply Crane, servant of your Highness," he explained.

"Are you here to kill me? I can feel that I'm being betrayed," I stood back up.

"The Queen would kill me if I killed you," he smirked.

"What? Why?" I was curious.

"She protested that you were important to her. She never told me," he smiled.

"You're crazy. Are you here to take me to her?" I asked.

"Yes. Come with me," he placed his long fingers on my shoulder. I zoomed up to see his long fingernails. How disgusting! I even got to distinguish that interesting smell of blood. Metallic blood. "Do you like them?" he asked suddenly.

"Like what?" I almost stuttered.

"My jacket," he simply explained as we walked.

"It's not what I would wear," I stated.

"I know it's not what you would wear. Might as well ask another crow its opinion," he said tensely.

He kept his hand on my shoulder as we kept walking. That's where I noticed his eyes hiding behind his hair. From a side view, they were completely black and inhuman. I wanted to shriek but that would startle him.

"Why did I come here?" I mumbled.

"I led you here," he answered.

I gave him a look of surprise while his eyes looked to me from the side. He made a smile that showed none of his teeth. He suddenly moved his hair to hide his eyes. It blocked my view. I pouted and kept staring ahead. We were with the Queen, suddenly.

"How grand," she faced me.

She looked so beautiful but not old. I was very surprised but didn't comment. I left Crane's grasp and walked up to her. She took a few steps back and glared at me. I tilted my head and stared right back.

"I'll just be on my way," Crane perked up.

"Make sure her friends are well on their way," she kept her eyes on me.

In my peripheral vision, Crane had already warped to one large crow and flew out the window. The Queen insisted that I sit with her. I nodded and sat down as quick as I could. She sat down right after me.

"I hear you have the answers I'm looking for," I boldly stated.

A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say that I am going to co-write this with kayelyng11367 . And a shout out to Mis Snow Night and catalunya-triomphant . Thank you so very much! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I stared straight into the Queen's eyes. They were a light blue that seemed to shine brightly in the way that only evil can. As I waited for her to answer me, I noticed how she played with a necklace with a chain made of silver and a pendant made of black onyx in the shape of a feather.

"What makes you think that I have the answer to your tragic problem? I am very busy, after all, I am the Queen!" she declared with a regal voice and shift of her eyes to the window covered by dark curtains. I could tell that she was a narcissistic and that she held herself in high esteem. And nobody could help her with her huge ego, either.

"Well, by what you just said confirms one thing." I replied with a smirk and tilt of my head.

"And what is that?" Asked the Queen in a very self righteous way, flipping one wave of her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"That you either knew about or planned my 'problem', because I have not told you that I had a problem, but only said that you must have the answers I am looking for. And you probably planned it because someone who had over heard of it would answer my questions." The Queen looked baffled for a slight second, but caught herself and put on an unbreakable mask.

Her mask was broken after a only few seconds of my accusing glare.

"How dare you!" She shouted, getting up with a flair of her black diamond studded gown.

"How dare I what?" I asked in a snarky voice and an easy smile that showed no teeth. I wasn't happy.

"How dare you accuse me of hurting and mind wiping one of my subjects, Sierra Kylie?" She said smugly.

"How would you know that my mind has been wiped?" I asked the Queen, curious.

"I-I-I..." she stuttered, obviously at a lost of words, and this was probably the first time she did not know what to do.

"Well, thank you for spending some of your precious time, my Queen." I said with a mocking bow, standing up calmly and striding out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Queen rush at me, but I had no time to react. She took me by the shoulder, digging her long, painted finger nails into my shoulder.

Wincing in pain, I looked into her eyes as she pinned me against the wall, leaning so close that I could smell the strange and heavy scent of lavender. I saw that her eyes turned black.

"Listen to me, missy," she breathed. "I am the queen around here and you cannot stop me. Not you, not my servants, not Rumpilstilskin, and not Rapunzel, or Briar Rose, or Little Red Riding Hood, not even your little friend; Prince Charming. But I don't need to worry about them anymore, they are spread throughout the land, and you will never find them. Only together an they defeat me," she said, as if in a daze and she seemed to be talking not to me, but to herself, "Oh, and yes, I do know that you are Snow White, fairest in the land. But that will soon change. I can easily send my mutants after you and say that they had escaped and killed you on accident and what a sorrowful tragedy it was that someone so young and full of life had died," she finished with a sneer.

I looked at her and felt sorry for her. She had done all of this so she could reign over her country and get away with her evil schemes, because no one would doubt the Queen.

I wrenched my self free, fixing my loose shirt and pulling up my pants. I turned around, walking to the door once again. But as I took the last step to the door, I turned around to face her one last time. Well, for now.

"Remember this when I end your reign you: I will tell you what helped me defeat you." Smiling as I walked out of the room, the doors shutting behind me. I always got the last word. No matter what.

I turned to the curtained window, letting out a sigh of irritation. Clutching my ever present necklace, I murmured an incantation, another one of my spells I had learned from the Dark Magik.

Next to me, Crane appeared, ready for my next assignment for him. If there was one person (Well, he wasn't all the way human but that didn't matter) that I could trust, it was Crane. The reason all of my past husbands have died "spontaneously" when I have married them was because I though that I couldn't trust them with all of my secrets. Some brothers with the last name Grimm had actually written a story about me but had put it as a curse rather than murder.

"What is it, my Queen?" Asked Crane respectfully, bowing to his waist.

"Send out the hounds." I ordered, not looking at him but at the curtained window again.

"Which ones? The blood hounds or the Hell hounds?" Asked Crane, looking at the necklace on his my neck.

"Which ones do you think?!" I growled, finally turning to face him.

"Umm, the Hell hounds?" he asked timidly, afraid he had upset her royal Highness.

"Exactly!" I yelled, my beautiful face turning a bright red.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Now leave me." I commanded in my regal tone of voice. I was then greeted with the sound of the heavy doors closing, the sound echoing through my large chambers.

Walking to the door that leads to my closet. Wrenching the door open, I pulled apart the expensive gowns, revealing my secret door. Opening it with care, I walk through the threshold. I ran to the Mirror on the other side of the small premises, drinking in my eternal beauty.

"My Queen, what are you requesting of me?" Asked the Mirror, a figure clothed in white trapped within it for ever more.

"You know what I am asking of you, Mirror." I replied.

"Yes, my Queen, but you have put quite a strain on your Magik." Said the Mirror.

"Yes, yes! I know! I will have to repay my Magik usage someday! Get on with it!" I said, annoyed that the Mirror gave this speech every time she asked this same question.

"There is none fairer than you, my Queen. Though, as you know, Snow White is going to be of age in one year, and she will be eligible to become the most beautiful." Answered the Mirror, its voice soothing and calm.

"Well, let's just see about that." I say, already planning Snow White's death.

"But, your Majesty, there is a catch, if you kill Snow White," said the Mirror. I was interested, he had never told me of this catch.

"Yes?"

"If you kill her after her birthday, she will always be the fairest." The Mirror said in a factual way.

"So? I can just kill her before her birthday." I say with a shrug, not seeing the problem.

"But if you kill her before, you will have to let Prince Charming live, and give him a vial with three drops of your blood, and a vial with three drops of your blood." The Mirror replied.

"Easy." I say.

"And, my Queen?"

"Yes?"

"If Snow White dies, so will the season of fall."

"Why?"

"Because the Ruler of the Fall's son is in love with her."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why would that be such a problem?" I sneered.

"If one season dies out, it means that the Earth cannot spin about the sun! The Earth must die and cannot resume its pattern. Falls will turn into gruesome months. The Ruler of the Fall and all of those around him will cease to exist. You and Crane…will die too," he spoke softly.

"You're right. Everyone will come looking to me for help. We don't want that. I have a fake reputation to keep," I explained.

"If you ask me," he started to say.

"Did I ask for your help?" I stared into his soul.

"Of course not. What is your plan?" he asked.

"Snow White is the center around all of this. I'll just make sure Prince Charming handles her correctly. He'll keep her away from any of my business. She's not allowed to come here anymore. I'll make sure Crane understands," I explained.

"Of course. Just remember what will happen, Dearest," he disappeared.

"How did it go?" Daisy asked me.

"I met her. She wasn't what I expected. All I know, is that she's responsible for me," I walked along with the other two.

"Snow White! You could've died because of your value. For all we know, we need to get you safe from here. We should gather all of the fairest tales and begin a battle," he spoke softly to me.

"That's just what the Queen said," I started to say.

"Well, I guess we think alike. Anyhow, the closest one might be Rumpelstiltskin because he'll live anywhere, under a bridge," I nodded as we hurried to catch him.

"Crane," my Queen spoke out to me.

I geared into full speed ahead to the castle. With all of my might, I shoved myself right into the window just as I was morphing into my real form. I stood there with some of the glass partially broken. I wasn't good at this, as the Queen could tell. She was very angry with me and wanted to do something unforgivable.

"You called for me," I stepped up to her.

"Yes. We'll deal with the glass situation later. I've just been informed that we have two options. One, we can kill Snow White now, or two, we can kill her after he birthday," she explained.

"What are the outcomes?" I asked.

"If we kill her now, I must let Prince Charming live and donate three of my blood drops to him," she explained.

"And the other?" I was interested.

"If we kill her later, she'll just have to be the fairest, forever," she cringed on "forever"

"I'm guessing you want to go with the first one," I didn't have to guess.

"Yes. We can't risk having her become the fairest forever," she stated.

"I thought you wanted Prince Charming dead, too?" I struggled with the words.

"Of course I do. Yet, I think that might change once White is dead. He'll get depressed and fall into a deep slumber of sadness. Eventually, he will die. Yet, if I take the second option, Mirror didn't say what would happen if I didn't let Charming live," she smirked.

I gulped and stared down into her necklace again. She was gripping it after I looked at it. Once I looked away, she wasn't so nervous anymore. She explained to me her plan of keeping Snow in her citadel while she plans to kill the Ruler of the Fall and all of his men. His son would be included. Everyone wins in this situation, she explained.

"In the meantime?" I asked about me.

"You're allowed to keep watch on the Prince and Snow. We're going to have to know what kind of things she's planning. We should always be one step ahead of her, Crane," she responded.

I nodded as I waited for her to morph me. She clutched her medallion and I soon morphed back into the bird. I flew out of the same window I broke into and soared into the sky. In a bird's eye view, I spotted Snow's luscious hair. I swooped down, unnoticeable. She walked with Charming in an interesting way. It was like she didn't know him at all.

"Have you heard about Crane?" a blonde girl asked.

"I saw him, Daisy," Snow White stated.

"You did? What did he look like? They say he's only visible to the Queen's eye. At least she can only see his human form," Daisy explained.

"Those are only rumors. Crane is only a servant to the Queen. I bet he's just as evil as her," she explained to them.

"Don't worry, Snow, I'll protect you from any crows that come to get you again," he stated boldly.

I wanted to scoff as much as I could. I only cracked a little squawk. They didn't seem to hear anything. A huge emotion of sadness washed over me. I was sorry that I took her away like that. That was only one time! I wasn't going to do it again, unless the Queen wanted me to. This Charming was getting on my nerves. Maybe I wanted her to kill him but then I thought of something else and changed my mind. She should spare him.

"We're at one of the bridges. Do you think he's here?" Daisy asked.

"We should try. I bet if we cross, he'll get mad," Snow implied.

"Yes. Our best bet is to look under. Stay here, maidens, I'll look," Charming swooped under the bridge.

They waited for a few moments for him to come out of there. I wanted to reveal myself to her but the Queen might not let me. I wanted to sigh and get rid of this guilt. I heard a scream coming from the bridge. Charming was wrestling with a troll! It was so large, green, pimply, and very disgusting. Snow White was horrified but not enough as Daisy. The troll was falling backwards now! His large hand was coming down towards Snow White!

In an instant I pushed myself as a bird to fly towards her. As I was ready to morph myself without permission, I came at her in my human form. We both fell to the ground, away from the troll's hand. I held her, warm in my grasp. Suddenly, I felt my long jacket transform into my wings. The Queen was definitely mad, as I expected.

"Snow White, the Queen wants to kill Charming. Protect," that's all I could say.

I arose in the air as a bird and squawked the rest of my sentence. I wanted to go back but the Queen's power on me was even greater. As I flew into the window, I didn't feel like transforming back into my regular form. I didn't want to look at my Highness either.

"I asked you to watch her, not protect her!" she screamed in my face.

"I misunderstood," I simply said.

"I misunderstood," she mocked me. "Get that idea out of your head! You belong to me! I give out the orders!" she smacked me.

"I promise I won't do it again," I stuttered.

She nodded and sent me off. She was too stupid, as I suspected. As I exited I went to find another room. It was a random bedroom that I've seen before. As I was about to open the window, my hand stopped. It stopped like the window was still there. What? I couldn't leave? I couldn't leave! I felt like screaming to Snow White that I would help her but it was no use. I was banished to stay in the citadel until this whole thing was over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Snow White!" called Prince Charming, arising in a very regal and cocky way from the bridge. "Did you see the size of that troll? And did you see how I took him on? I was pretty good, if I do say so myself. And-" he stopped mid sentence, noticing that Snow White was laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Letting out a very un-prince like squeak, he ran to the side of his fair maiden. "Snow White!" he yelled out to her, though she could not hear him in her present dream state.

"What happened?" With a rather worried expression, he turned to Daisy, waiting expectantly for an answer. He sat next to his princess, running his fingers through her dark curls, admiring how calm and peaceful she looked while sleeping. He took the hand closest to him and cradled it, in a very loving way.

"She was almost-almost-" Daisy stuttered, still looking up at the clouds where Crane had disappeared after saving Snow from being squished by the troll's hands.

The prince's eyes snapped up to Daisy's face the moment she started to make noise, and he couldn't believe that she was getting emotional over something as small as a human life. Somewhere between feeling concerned for Snow White and now, the prince had started to think of her as only a pest. He knew something was happening to him, but could not stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He could only watch as someone else used his body.

"Come on then, spit it out!" The prince said, irritably. He felt horrid for snapping at her, but could not stop himself from doing so, he couldn't even move on his own.

"You aren't the real prince, are you?" Daisy asked calmly, looking at the now cruel face of Charming with a skeptical face and one eyebrow raised. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Why would you say that, tree nymph? And dare you question a royal of their status?" He said, shocked that someone as lowly as she talk to him in that manner, as if he were an unwanted pest. His body language was that of complete narcissism and irritation. The real him was trapped on the inside.

"Yes, I dare to, because the real Prince Charming would not think of himself as higher than another. Plus, the real prince would cry for Snow White, and would care for her for her much more, and hide her from the troll before attacking. Or they would form a plan to take out the troll together instead running in blindly like a chicken with its head cut off." She stated simply, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. Gesturing with her hands, she then glared at the supposed prince. It was a crime to imposture a royal, even if that royal was from a different country.

"Ah, but little nymph, you won't be able to stop me from following out my orders, straight from the Queen herself." He said, proudly. Puffing out his chest a bit more, he took a step closer to Daisy, and she took a step away.

"Why won't I be able to tell Snow again?" Daisy asked boldly, a death glare coming from her usually kind eyes. Taking a small step closer, she noticed that she was, in fact correct. Everyone knew that the real prince had a birth mark on his neck, close to his right side collarbone.

"Because you won't be able to breath, move, or talk. In other words, you will be missing something." the fake prince said to her.

"And what is that?" Daisy asked, curious. Her lips curled into a devious smirk, she took another small step towards him.

"A heartbeat." He replied smoothly, only fake remorse in his voice. He was faker than a crocodile's tears.

Crane paced back and forth in his little room. To even consider it a room would be extreme exaggeration. All it could hold was a tiny cot, a desk filled with blank papers, ink and pens, and then a small stool. He probably couldn't even lay down in the bed without having to tuck his legs to his chin. The window beside the desk seemed to be taunting him, teasing him with the thought of flying out in his crow form to save Snow White from the Prince Charming fraud.

It had been the Queen's idea to put an imposture prince and tell him that he would be able to protect Snow White. But in reality, she would control him and use him to take Snow White as hostage, and give Snow over to her. When she was done with him, he would be killed because he knew too much about the Queen's magic using and killings.

If Snow only knew what he would do to be next to her forever; protecting her, making her laugh, and just adventuring everywhere the eye could see. But of course, he was just Crane. The Queen's servant, the lowly crow, son of a great ruler, and the big disappointment to his father, too. Why would she care about him? She was the most beautiful girl and he was, well, him. How would never be worthy to be her friend, nor her servant.

He remembered what he was about to tell Snow before he was forced to leave. Crane was going to tell her to protect herself and her locket. The locket was special, and held a magical value. From what he learned from the Queen, when someone grows attached to something, like the locket, it will start to hold a piece of that person's life force and if you; for example, put that object under water, the person will start to choke for no apparent reason. But she didn't know that and if the Queen found out about her locket, Snow was as good as gone.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Crane raised his bar foot and kicked the leg of the small desk. "Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his foot tenderly.

Sitting down in defeat, he took out a piece of paper, deciding to do something while stuck in this little prison cell. Picking up the pen, he took a moment to think of what he should draw. After pondering for a bit, he snapped his fingers with his sudden inspiration. He leaned forward in the chair, in deep concentration. He could not mess up a single stoke, for then it would a crime against the beauty he was drawing.

Dipping his drawing tool into the ink, Crane began with a few gentle and elegant strokes of his hand, and the beginning of a face stared back at him with the outline of beautiful orbs. He knew who he was drawing, he had memorized this face and couldn't ever forget it.

Finally, signing his name with a flourish in the right bottom corner, he finished the master piece. And he smiled a sorrowful grin. In full detail there was his favorite person in the whole wide world on the paper. Her small, yet full, lips smiled a sad smile without teeth, and her eyebrows seemed to dip then scrunch together; as if she were in pain. Her beauty was breathtaking, yet this was only a drawing of her.

It was the one and only, Snow White.

"Noo!" The Queen screamed in anguish as another part of her feather pendant cracked. It seemed that whenever she was just thinking that she had a grip on things, another thing goes wrong!

When she gets Snow White, she will to be sure to make her feel all of the frustration that she did during this little cat and mouse chase. It was very pathetic, really, the Queen thought, Snow White should know by now that though in all of the books, the good win, but in reality, I will never lose.

The Queen had locked up all of the little characters from the tales that would have otherwise been on Snow White's side. The Queen stared out of her window at the pathetic little commoners in the disgusting village. I should really tear that down, she thought.

Clutching the feather pendant, she inspected it closely. And with a gasp, she saw that the magic that held Crane as her unwilling servant was leaking out in a black mist. Oozing from the cracks, the magic on him was getting weaker, even the Queen could feel the magic in the air.

Her next task, finding out what caused her magic to weaken and what caused the cracks to appear in her onyx feather.

Letting the necklace hang on her neck once more, the Queen strode out of her chamber room, marching down the many hallways with two guards, she went to the small closet like room that she was holding Crane t the moment. She needed to have him spy on Snow White again, and this time she will use all of the force she could muster from the little magic left in her hard feather necklace.

Opening the door, she was met with an empty room. Gasping in horror, she turned to her two guards.

"Search the castle! Search the palace grounds! Find Crane NOW! " she screamed. They scurried off to relay the information to the rest of the guards.

She needed that boy and when she had him in her hand again, he would get a very severe punishment.

As the Queen mulled over what his punishment should be, she found the perfect idea. Since he was showing a love and caring touch towards Snow White, I will have him watch her as she dies. That should be sufficient.

The Queen turned sharply on he heel and walked back to her chamber room, ready to do the thing she loves the most.

Cause pain and sorrow to those around her, especially Snow White and the real Prince Charming.

Daisy staggers backwards, shocked that he would resort to killing. Looking closer at the fraud, she noticed a black cloud that seemed to be around. Identifying it as black magic, she realized that someone must be controlling him.

With a little effort, she used her earth abilities that come along with being a nymph to wrap vines around him, like a mummy. She took a step closer and pondered what she could do to help him.

"How dare you! Le me go, at once!"He screamed at her in frustration and agitation. His curly blonde hair seemed to be a bit messy and his clothes crumpled and wrinkled from fighting a troll.

With an eye roll and a flick of her hand, Daisy's vines wound around his mouth, letting him breath through his nose. She walked closer and then decided that a powerful life source would be able to break his trance.

Looking around she notices Snow White groaning, and trying to get up. Snow White was definitely strong and her aura should be enough to snap the fake prince from being controlled by the dark magic.

"Snow White! I need your help!" Daisy said, running to the place where she lay on the ground. Daisy's hair had came out of the bun she had put it in a little earlier, for the supposed adventure.

"What?" Snow moaned, rubbing her head. Wincing as Daisy pulled her up, she stumbled a bit before Daisy took her arm and led her to the boy wrapped in vines.

"I need you to come and-" Daisy stopped herself. Gasping at the sight in front of her, she could feel her heart beating painfully against her chest. The fake prince was gone. But what really scared her was he fact that she didn't know where he was. Her powers could only work a little magic and she probably drained it for the day. Snow White was pretty much out of it, which left them with no help or way to defend themselves.

"Didn't think you could escape the Queen so easily, did you?" asked a cold voice behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Charming," I started to say.

"We don't have to pretend like you know me," he stepped towards us.

"I do know you! What's going on? It's The Queen, isn't it? She's poisoned your mind," I wanted to help him.

"He hasn't been poisoned, Snow. He's not Prince Charming at all," Daisy startled me.

"She's controlling him right now, I know it," I came closer to him.

Without another second, Charming drew his sword and ran towards me. I was defenseless in that moment. Suddenly, Daisy stepped towards me with a green sword in hand. It looked so surreal. It must've been something she conjured up.

"I'm not just a lady of the forest. Don't take Snow away. Let me step in her place," she explained to him.

"No, Daisy. You barely even know me," I told her.

"We've known each other quite a long time, Snow White," she kept her eyes on Charming.

"Looks like you've betrayed your people of Riverbourne, Daiseline," Charming smirked at her.

"Daisy?" I asked her.

"We don't have time for this now. Let the possession go," she spoke to Charming.

"Hand over the girl. I won't tell your father about the escape," he laughed at her.

Daisy looked like she had to anticipate this deal. She said something I couldn't understand, under her breath. Without a doubt, she opened to attack and cut him in the arm. He rebounded off of the attack to try and push her down. She was much quicker than him. I didn't expect her to be a good fighter at all. I wanted to do something but I wasn't sure what. I wanted to attack Charming for myself but I might be in great danger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bird soar above me.

It flew in great circles above my head. I was so mesmerized by the sight. It finally swooped down about a foot away from me. I was a bit frightened because I knew it was The Queen. The bird landed on the ground and began to whither away. It wasn't The Queen herself but Crane. He hid in his feathered cloak and hurried towards me. I began to run into some deserted forest. He was gaining on me.

"Snow White!" he called out.

After just a few seconds later, I could no longer hear him coming. I stopped for a little while and rested. As I stood up, a hand grasped my shoulder from behind. I knew who it was. As I turned around, a smile crept upon his face.

"Crane!" I lost control of myself.

"I'm not going to take you away. I want to save you. Didn't you know that it was me who saved your life from the troll?" his words surprised me.

"Save me? As a matter of fact, I don't think I trust you anymore. How do I know that you won't just take me to her?" I asked.

"The Ruler of the Fall's son would never hurt the Ruler of the Winter's daughter," he smiled.

"Ruler of the Fall? Is that you?" I wondered.

"The next heir," he explained.

"My father is the Ruler of the Winter?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything except this locket around my neck," I unclasped it and gave it to him.

"Snow White," he read the words on it. "I believe you are," he smiled.

"Daisy recognized me. She's fighting Charming…I mean The Queen. I shouldn't have left," I felt sorry.

"You mean Daiseline? She's distracting her. I came here for your help," he explained.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"The Queen still holds on to my curse. It's that necklace that she has around her neck. It's weak but it still holds its grasp onto me," he told me.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" I asked.

"Please. I would gladly serve you as your follower. It would help me a lot," he answered.

I nodded and asked him to return me to her castle. He agreed to take me to where she was possessing Charming at the moment. Once we got there, everything was quite silent. No one was walking around. The whole castle felt like a deserted island. I quickly tiptoed to her throne room. She was sitting there, eyes closed. She was in another zone. This should be easy. She was sleep talking. I crept up farther until I reached her chair. She didn't seem to hear me. My arm reached out to take the necklace.

"Where's Snow White!" she yelled with her eyes still closed.

"Crane," I whispered. He appeared in the room soon enough.

"Take it," he ordered.

I nodded and gently grasped the misty necklace. There were only two feathers surrounding it. My hands were perspiring so quickly. I counted to five in my head. One. Two. Three. Four. Five! I grabbed the necklace right as she opened her eyes.

"The window, Crane!" I yelled.

He grabbed me by the waist and flew out the window faster than any other bird. He was half bird half man at that point. I looked at the remaining black that had drained out. The feathers were the only decorations left. We hurried back to where Daisy was left. She was resting upon a large rock with Charming on her left, dead. His mouth was open, and eyes wide. She looked at me and kicked the body the other way.

"Give it to me," Daisy ordered me.

I carefully gave her the necklace. She grabbed it and placed it upon the same rock she sat on. She lifted her conjured sword high in the air. With all her might, she slashed away at it. It broke into a dark mist that soared into the bright sky.

"Thank you, Snow White," Crane smiled at me.

"I'm glad I could help you, Crane," I answered.

"You could call me anything except Crane. I don't want to be reminded of the nasty bird curse," he laughed.

"I don't know any other names," I told him.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Crane Sinclair, son of King Sinclair," he sounded proud.

"You have such a beautiful name," I commented.

"Thank you. Only Daiseline, you, and my father know my name. I disguise it for the sake of my life," he told me.

"Don't disguise it anymore. The Queen knows now," advised.

"Yes but those around this land know me as Prince Charming," he shrugged.

"You're really Prince Charming?" I asked.

"Yes. It's just a nickname, though," he sounded embarrassed.

His feathered clothes started to fade away into his royal attire. He had a sword and everything. His hair still stayed that deep blue. He seemed a little disappointed but what could he do? It was a special mark from The Queen herself.

"Crane, we have to get to Riverbourne. My people will want to hear of this rumored Snow White," Daisy stared at me.

"Of course. Daiseline is a nymph of Riverbourne. It's quite a beautiful forest. It's much different than the one you see now. We'll take you there to discuss your future," he explained.

"Thank you, everyone," I said.

"Snow White, when we get to my home, you shouldn't call me Daisy. Use Daiseline, alright?" she requested.

"Of course. I don't think I should ask," I answered.

"We'll talk about that later," she said as she led the to her home.


End file.
